


Discovery

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Discovery

** Discovery **

Ryan and Esposito arrived at work together - which was not unusual.  What had been unusual was that they had held hands until they were a couple of blocks from the precinct.

Unbeknownst to Ryan and Esposito, they had been spotted.  Worse still, they had been spotted by Rick Castle - which meant one thing: their secret would not remain a secret for long.

Entering the precinct, Ryan and Esposito headed to their desks, oblivious to their impending date with destiny.  Ryan sat gingerly; Esposito smiled.

"You ok?"

"Just a bit sore," Ryan muttered.  Smiling, he continued.  "But, I'd do it again."

Esposito's smile broadened.  "I'm pleased to hear that, cos I really enjoyed sinking my cock into your tight ass, and can't wait to do it again..."

"Morning boys," Castle interrupted.  "Guess what I saw on my way to the precinct?" Ryan and Esposito exchanged worried glances; Castle smiled.  "That's right boys: you two coming to work together holding hands.  Anything you want to tell me?"  Both men dropped their heads into their hands, both thinking that this could not be happening!


End file.
